


Shining Armour

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge





	Shining Armour

"Frannie? They told me you needed help." Elaine knocks on the bathroom stall, devoutly wishing that it had been the computer trouble she'd originally assumed.

"Yeah." Francesca's voice wavers. She sounds like she's going to cry any minute. "Do you have safety pins?" Elaine blinks. "I need... a lot. My goddamn skirt split."

"Just a second..." Elaine leaves, and returns with a scrounged handful of pins, including three diaper pins from the bottom of Detective Lake's purse, a couple of bent straight pins, just in case, and the sewing needle from Fraser's emergency kit.

Francesca opens the door, clutching her very short, very tight, very much split to the waist skirt.

Elaine takes a long look, and twists the flimsy fabric until the split seam runs up the side. She kneels down, hand on Francesca's hip, and starts pinning.

When she's finished, Frannie takes a long look in the mirror, proclaims her a lifesaver, and flings her arms around Elaine.

Elaine pats her awkwardly on the shoulder, acutely aware of the long line of exposed skin running from ankle to waist. Her palms tingle with the remembered warmth of Francesca's skin through her nylons for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
